Gardłowe sprawy
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Odbita w lustrze trudna relacja między Sanjim a Zoro - rzecz o tym, jak trudno odsłonić swoje słabe punkty, o tym, że zaufanie nie boli, a także o tym, co boli jak zdrada. Podróż Słomkowych Kapeluszy z perspektywy lustra łazienkowego.


GARDŁOWE SPRAWY

Sanji nucił pod nosem, przyczesując grzywkę. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że, podobnie jak półka z prawidłową ilością zasobników na przyprawy, pierwsze lustro pojawiło się na Going Merry dopiero po jego dołączeniu do załogi. Nami-san miała oczywiście swoje sekretne, kobiece lustereczko. Na samą myśl o tym, w jakich sekretnych zakamarkach odzieży je przechowywała, Sanji uronił łzę wzruszenia.

I szybko otarł kroplę krwi z nosa, zanim spadła na przyszykowaną już do założenia białą koszulę.

Biedna Nami-san, skazana na towarzystwo bandy barbarzyńców! Na szczęście Sanji zjawił się na czas, by ją uratować, i w pierwszym porcie handlowym, do którego zawinęli, zdołał wyszperać między kawałkami mebli na bazarze całkiem znośne, okrągłe lustro. Oczywiście, Nami nie mogła przy pozostałych Słomkowych wyrazić swojej wdzięczności za to udogodnienie, ale Sanji czuł, że na pewno zaskarbił sobie tym czynem szczególne miejsce w sercu nawigatorki. Oczywiście.

I wreszcie mógł się normalnie golić i czesać.

Luffy, zapewne ze względu na swoje norioku, w ogóle nie miał zarostu – oznajmił kiedyś z dumą, że jego klata jest jak pupcia gumowej lali i nigdy na szczęście nie pojął, czemu pozostałych członków załogi to porównanie rozbawiło aż do histerii. W każdym razie lustro samo w sobie obchodziło Słomkowego Kapitana tylko o tyle, że co jakiś czas odkrywał na nowo jego istnienie i zabawiał siebie czy kogokolwiek innego robieniem coraz to bardziej karykaturalnych min. Bądź co bądź, jak przystało na gumiaka, potrafił rozciągnąć dowolną część twarzy niemal w nieskończoność. Zwłaszcza paszczękę, ale to niekoniecznie przed lustrem, a raczej przed świeżo upieczonym kawałem mięsiwa. W obliczu mięska wszystkie inne zabawki przestawały się liczyć. Z kolei Usopp raczej obojętnie potraktował nowe wyposażenie Merry. Miał mocny zarost, ale golił się prawie bez patrzenia, a włosów w ogóle chyba nie dotykał – zresztą, na te jego imponujące kudły trzeba byłoby chyba iść z grabiami, żeby się jakoś przedrzeć. Szybkostrzelny cwaniak miał w czeluściach swojej torby niejedno lustereczko w postaci mniejszych czy większych odłamków, ale używał ich tylko do oślepiania wroga i różnych strzelniczych konstrukcji. Tak czy owak, Sanji w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę męskich członków załogi, kiedy przyniósł na pokład cenne zwierciadło. Miało rozjaśnić życie pięknej Nami – i umożliwić samemu Sanjiemu utrzymanie odpowiedniej elegancji w morskiej podróży. Oczywiście, zaszczycał czasem wizytami portowe balwiernie, jednak kupował tylko kosmetyki i żyletki. Prawdziwy pirat nie odsłaniał gardła byle golibrodzie.

Zabawne, że Vinsmoke'owie wtłukli Sanjiemu tę piracką paranoję jeszcze zanim pojawił się u niego jakikolwiek zarost.

W każdym razie, dla Czarnej Nogi Sanjiego prócz kuchennych utensyliów na pokładzie pirackiego statku produkt pierwszej potrzeby stanowiło lustro, którego ważności tępi barbarzyńcy nigdy nie mogliby pojąć.

Zwłaszcza jeden degenerat, który z bandaną nasuniętą na oczy golił się ostrzem własnej katany.

Sanji zmarszczył brwi, aż ich zakręcone czubki wygięły się w sfrustrowane zygzaki. Nawyki higieniczne Zoro nic go nie obchodziły, dopóki ta zakała pamiętała, że krew trzeba z siebie zmyć zanim się siądzie do stołu. Na ile mógł ocenić – nie, żeby prowadził jakieś obserwacje, nic z tych rzeczy! – glonogłowy szermierzyna nigdy nie stawał przed lustrem, ewentualnie czasem spojrzał w nie przelotnie, kiedy przechodził obok. Dokładnie tak, jak należało się spodziewać, lustro obchodziło Zoro mniej więcej tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Oczywiście.

Dlaczego więc Sanji tak często widywał go w lustrze?

Przeklęty zielonogłowy pętak. Jednym łypnięciem zza pleców potrafił zepsuć kucharzowi niejedno pięknie rozpoczęte popołudnie. Bo oczywiście nie zaczynał od rana. Podczas poranków wpadali na siebie bezustannie, ale przy takich spotkaniach, o dziwo, nie było żadnego problemu. Sanji zrywał się o świcie zapalić papierosa, rozplanować posiłki dla załogi, przygotować śniadanie, zapalić jeszcze raz, spienić mleko do kawy dla pań… Rankiem był bardzo zajętym człowiekiem, więc musiał ogarnąć się błyskawicznie i do minimum ograniczyć czas spędzony przed lustrem. A Zoro, choć wiadomo było, że pozostawiony odłogiem, potrafił przespać ciągiem całą dobę – zazwyczaj wstawał o tej samej porze co kucharz. Przetrzeć twarz zimną wodą, wyszorować zęby – i już można było rozpoczynać pierwsze serie ćwiczeń. Nim pozostali zaczynali gromadzić się przy stole, szermierz był już zwykle po wszystkich rozgrzewkowych pięćsetkach pompek z obciążeniem. On i Sanji co rano mniej więcej o tej samej porze mijali się przy lustrze, wymieniali poranne burknięcia i udawali się każdy do swoich zajęć. Jakoś obywało się bez zadrażnień, przepychanek czy docinek – zwłaszcza, kiedy obaj byli wyspani i spieszyli się, by rozpocząć dzień jak należy, czy to od papierosa nad przesiewaniem mąki, czy od trzytonowej sztangi i odliczania skłonów. Poranki były dla nich obu przyjemnym i błyskawicznym skokiem w wir zdarzeń kolejnego dnia.

Kiedy Sanji chciał spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam ze swoim odbiciem w lustrze, planował to zwykle na wczesne popołudnie.

Szykował wtedy wyjątkowo wystawny obiad, żeby nawet ich nienasycony kapitan objadł się do granic możliwości i zasnął kamiennym snem. Cała załoga oddawała się błogim drzemkom i sytemu rozleniwieniu, a kucharz zanosił dziewczętom świeżo zmieszane koktajle lodowe, zamykał na wszelki wypadek spiżarnię i – zabrawszy odpowiednie akcesoria z kufra – udawał się na spotkanie z lustrem. Oczywiście, mógłby zrobić to dla niego profesjonalny balwierz. Przyciąć włosy, wycieniować lewy profil, wygolić i wydepilować co trzeba według starannie zaplanowanego schematu – potrafił to zrobić sam, ale jak każdy mistrz w swoim zawodzie, doceniłby rolę mistrza w stworzeniu dzieła sztuki. Aby osiągnąć perfekcyjną elegancję, należałoby oddać się w ręce profesjonalisty.

Gdyby nie było się piratem w pirackiej załodze Króla Piratów.

Na samą myśl o odsłonięciu się w taki sposób przed kimś – prawdopodobnie mężczyzną – prawdopodobnie trzymającym brzytwę – Sanjiemu wywracał się żołądek, oczy zaczynały go piec, a drżące dłonie same zaciskały się w pięści. Nie myślał więc o tym – i już. Regularnie i z wielką przyjemnością rozbierał się przed lustrem, szykował żyletki, szczoteczki i grzebyki, a następnie przystępował do odpowiednich zabiegów.

Kiedy pierwszy raz dostrzegł w lustrze za swoim ramieniem oczy Zoro, o mało nie uciął sobie nosa brzytwą.

Tamtego dnia rzucił w szermierza stołkiem i, zły głównie na siebie za niepotrzebne zdenerwowanie się takim głupstwem, pospiesznie skończył golenie. Teraz wydawało się, że minęły już całe wieki wspólnej podróży, przed oczami Słomkowych Kapeluszy otwierał się nowy świat – a Roronoa Zoro ciągle podglądał Sanjiego w łazience. Drzwi, które kucharz starannie zamknął na haczyk, okazywały się znienacka otwarte na oścież, a przez korytarzyk przechodził akurat zielonowłosy szermierz – albo najbezczelniej w świecie opierał się po prostu o ścianę i zmrużonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w zgięcie szyi Sanjiego. Czasami sennie i niemal z rozmarzeniem – zacięta twarz Zoro nabierała osobliwej miękkości, opierał wygodniej policzek o ścianę i popatrywał spod rzęs, jak kucharz przycina złociste kosmyki włosów. Czasami wgapiał się w niego drapieżnie, jak łowca w swoją ofiarę – w oku błyskało mu złociście, a potężne mięśnie szermierza napinały się złowrogo. Lustro odbijało palące spojrzenie, utkwione w palcach Sanjiego, pewnie trzymających brzytwę. Czasami Zoro niemal obojętnie wodził wzrokiem po obojczykach kucharza, długich ramionach, po linii podbródka, jakby przypadkiem tylko skierował tam oczy i nic szczególnego nie miał na myśli. Czasami nachodził Sanjiego niecierpliwie jeszcze zanim ten się na dobre naszykował do golenia – napięte spojrzenie Zoro popędzało go, by prędzej rozpinał guziki koszuli, żeby odrzucił do tyłu ciężką grzywkę i nareszcie pokazał… co?

Czasami Sanji rzucał w niego mydłem albo żyletką.

Za drugim, trzecim, piątym razem ciskał czym popadnie i zatrzaskiwał drzwi, złorzecząc obłąkanemu podglądaczowi. Za siódmym razem zamknął się na klucz sam na sam z lustrem – przez resztę dnia czuł się jak żałosny mięczak, bo niby z czym właściwie potrzebował się kryć za zamkniętymi drzwiami?! Zoro tak się zresztą o to obraził, że nawet Carue bał się do niego zbliżać. W końcu, za którymś kolejnym razem, Sanji przeklął swoje skrupuły i mętlik, który miał w głowie, a drzwi zostawił otwarte na oścież. Przestał już dawno liczyć, która to już akcja Zoro, kiedy szermierz, zamiast pozostać w korytarzu, w dwóch długich susach przekroczył próg i stanął tuż za kucharzem. Obaj patrzyli w lustro – Sanji gniewnie skrzywiony, skupiony na wyrównywaniu brody małymi nożyczkami , Zoro osobliwie ożywiony, z błyskiem w oku i ustami wygiętymi niemalże w uśmiech. Zaczekał, aż kucharz odłoży nożyczki i otrzepie nagie ramiona. Dopiero wtedy szermierz sięgnął do jego policzka i przesunął palcem po linii szczęki. Długie, nienachalne, ale stanowcze muśnięcie. Dłoń Zoro na moment zanurzyła się we włosach towarzysza, przeczesała jakby dla zabawy jedwabistą grzywkę. Dwa palce pieszczotliwie dotknęły zgięcia szyi, przesunęły się dalej, niżej, po ramieniu.

A Sanji był w tym momencie tak doszczętnie skołowany, że przez chwilę nie był pewny, w co wymierzyć kopniaka – w lustro, czy w żebra Zoro.

Kiedy obaj pozbierali się już po kopniaku i krótkiej przepychance, a zrzucone ze ściany lustro – na szczęście bez pęknięć – wróciło na swoje miejsce, szermierz przytrzymał drzwi przed nosem kucharza, gdy ten zamierzał ostentacyjnie wymaszerować.

\- Pogadajmy.

\- Nie. O nie, nie, NIE!

Musiało minąć jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim w końcu o tym porozmawiali. Ale zrobili to.

Sanji zaczął tę rozmowę od „nie". Skończył również na „nie" i dołożył „nie ma mowy, ty pokręcony, zboczony dzikusie!" A Zoro tylko sięgnął i jeszcze raz dotknął jego policzka. Palce miał twarde i stanowcze jak marmurowe pieczęcie. Skórę miał ciepłą i kuszącą jak świeżo upieczone babeczki.

\- Jeszcze cię przekonam, kuchenny kochasiu. Jeszcze cię przekonam.

\- Nigdy.

Wszystko to było obrzydliwe i niedorzeczne. Kucharz wyraźnie rzucił to szermierzowi w twarz i przypieczętował kopniakiem. To samo powtórzył nad przeręblą w Królestwie Drum, kiedy próbował się ogolić bez rozbierania, a innym razem w pałacowych łaźniach Alabasty. Tam zresztą tylko dobroduszne żarty króla Kobry uratowały atmosferę od niezręcznego napięcia. Z jakiegoś powodu znajoma scena z Sanjim podgalającym prawy profil i Zoro gapiącym się marząco w jego szyję okazała się jakoś przedziwnie krępująca, kiedy obaj mieli na sobie tylko luźno zamotane ręczniki. Oczywiście, Zoro nadal nie widział w tym wszystkim żadnego problemu.

\- Chociaż raz mi pozwól, ty nieużyty ciulu!

\- Nigdy! Prędzej poproszę Choppera!

Obaj musieli przyznać, choć bardzo niechętnie, że to nawet miałoby sens.

Tak czy owak, Zoro nalegał, a Sanji nie dał się przekonać. Trochę go kusiło, żeby w ogóle zrezygnować ze swoich sesji przed lustrem i może jednak załatwiać dyskretnie te sprawy w bezpiecznych portach, pełnych dobrze wyposażonych balwierni.

Żołądek nadal wywracał mu się na samą myśl.

No i, oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru w żaden sposób ustąpić tej zielonowłosej zmorze. Zoro wciąż wpatrywał się w niego jak głodny sęp, kiedy tylko zamajaczyło mu na horyzoncie, że kucharz rozpina kołnierzyk. Kto by pomyślał, że coś takiego może pomieszać mu w tej żałosnej głowie? Dobrze, że panie niczego zdrożnego nie zauważyły. Zawsze było tak cudownie mieć na pokładzie więcej dam! Robin-chwan wspaniale radziła sobie bez lusterka. Jej uroda była nieskazitelnie wypielęgnowana, każdy włos i fałdka odzieży na właściwym miejscu, z góry oczywiście przewidzianym. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego – zamiast zwierciadła, tworzyła po prostu dokładnego klona lub dodatkową parę oczu i rąk po drugiej stronie, a wszelkie zabiegi kosmetyczne były dla niej banalnie proste nawet bez odbicia swojej twarzy. A jednak – tak bardzo zachwyciła ją obecność lustra na pirackim statku, że Sanji znowu musiał ocierać łzy wzruszenia. I drobny krwotok, bo zachwycona Nico Robin stanowiła zachwycający widok dla każdego mężczyzny. Lusterko u Słomkowych Kapeluszy, tak obojętnych na pozory i wszelką wytworność, dla Robin było kolejnym dowodem na ich nieskończone, intrygujące ją bez końca, wewnętrzne sprzeczności. Sanji przytakiwał, kłaniał się i z pełnego uszanowania dystansu pilnował, żeby nikt nie zakłócał archeologowi spokoju przed lustrem. Nie żeby ktokolwiek ośmielił się ją podglądać, oczywiście.

To tylko Sanjiego można było bezczelnie podglądać przed lustrem.

Zoro nachodził go za każdym razem. Nawet, kiedy Sanji – zupełnym przypadkiem, bo wcześniej było mnóstwo zmywania po wyjątkowo wystawnej kolacji! – zabrał się do strzyżenia grzywki w środku nocy.

\- Jeszcze cię przekonam.

\- Nie!

Opętany mięśniak i jego głupie pomysły. Kto normalny by się chciał bawić w coś takiego?! Na pewno nie Czarna Noga Sanji. Sama myśl budziła w nim po równo oburzenie, obrzydzenie i zupełne oszołomienie. Ten glonogłowy mięśniak był zupełnym wariatem, to jedno było pewne. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie.

Kiedy w cieniu Skypiei Zoro powiedział po raz pierwszy „proszę", a Sanji odpowiedział machinalnie „nie teraz, durniu", byli trochę za bardzo poruszeni skokiem z nieba, żeby zarejestrować, co właściwie zaszło. Kiedy w końcu to do nich dotarło, przez tydzień wstydzili się do siebie odezwać. Groggy Ring pojedynku Davy Back dał im na szczęście znakomitą okazję do wyładowania napięcia. Solidna bijatyka pomogła im przełamać lody i odzyskać równowagę, a sedno sprawy zostało tymczasowo zawieszone. Zoro zupełnie nic nie powiedział, kiedy zajrzał zza Sanjiego w lustro, gdzie porozpinane starannie guziki koszuli odsłaniały nagą skórę i sine cienie blednących sińców. Sanji nic mu na to nie odpowiedział. Mieli tonę złota na pokładzie i cały ocean przed sobą, można sobie będzie pozwolić na zakupy nawet w najbardziej ekskluzywnej balwierni.

Tylko niech ten glonogłowy maruda nie próbuje go znowu obwąchiwać.

Ostatnim razem Sanji trafił na wyjątkowo bujnie wyposażony sklep przy zakładzie balwierskim i wychodził z jego zakładu jak zupełnie inny człowiek – czuł się nareszcie porządnie wyposażony i gotów na podbój świata, a już na pewno jego żeńskiej połowy. Tymczasem tuż za progiem wpadł na Zoro, który akurat tutaj musiał zabłądzić w drodze między portem a tawerną. Szermierzowi oczy aż rozbłysły dziką urazą, ułapił kucharza za kołnierzyk i oglądał jego nieogolone nadal oblicze tak intensywnie, że niemal wpakował mu nos w zgięcie karku. Uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy nie stwierdził żadnych śladów cudzej ingerencji. Sanji przez szacunek dla delikatnego towaru w sklepie nie chciał wszczynać w jego pobliżu ordynarnej awantury, więc zawlókł najpierw Zoro na statek, a dopiero potem skopał mu ten durny zielony łeb.

\- Przestań się krygować, erotomanie z patelnią. Zrobimy to w następnym porcie.

\- Chyba w twoich chorych snach!

W następnym porcie nic nie zrobili. W następnym porcie wszystko się zmieniło. Serce Merry przestało bić, a lustro nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Zawiedli Robin, Usopp przeklął załogę, a cyborg-ekshibicjonista śmiał się tak, jakby zaraz miał zacząć płakać. W całym tym bolesnym mętliku świat Sanjiego zapadł się pod jego nogami – zniknęły fundamenty, podpory i pewniki, a All Blue nigdy nie było bardziej odległe i nieistotne wobec spraw wielkiego świata. Kucharz palił papierosa za papierosem i ni stąd ni z owąd pomyślał, że gdyby Zoro teraz mu zaproponował ten swój durnowaty eksperyment, mogłoby to nawet być całkiem pokrzepiające w tym szaleństwie. Gdyby coś wyszło nie tak – cóż, poboli i przestanie.

Tylko statki dźwigały swoje ropiejące rany aż do śmierci. Ludzie potrafili wydobrzeć po każdej katastrofie.

Zoro przyszedł, podogryzał, podogadywał, poszamotali się jak należy. Sanji strzepnął wióry z rękawów, złorzecząc durnemu szermierzynie. Na kolację zaplanował kulki z ryżem. Jeszcze były na tym świecie rzeczy bezwzględnie pokrzepiające. A jak ogarną cały ten chaos i znowu będą załogą na miarę przyszłego Króla Piratów, można będzie pomyśleć o obłąkanych pomysłach Zoro.

\- Pozwolisz mi?

\- Może.

\- No pozwól!

\- Jak będę potrzebował, to cię sam zawołam, glonogłowy tępaku.

Po takiej obietnicy Zoro rzeczywiście przestał nagabywać i cierpliwie czekał na wezwanie. Zresztą, okoliczności nie sprzyjały takim figlom. Świat płonął, a mała załoga piracka odkrywała, jak potężne siły przebudziły się po kapryśnych zachciankach Słomkowego Kapelusza. Sanji starał się jak mógł być zawsze na swoim stanowisku i przynajmniej przycinać co jakiś czas grzywkę. Zoro patrzył, ale nic nie mówił. A potem jeszcze trochę patrzył. A potem to już tylko powtarzał uparcie, że nic nie zaszło.

Nic nie zaszło.

Nic nie zaszło.

Sanji trząsł się jak galareta i ciskał po własnej kuchni patelniami. Rzucił nawet jednym ze swoich cennych noży w deskę do krojenia ryb. Był wściekły, sfrustrowany, ręce mu się trzęsły i zaciął się przy próbie ogolenia sobie przynajmniej twarzy. A Zoro w rzadkich chwilach przytomności nadal powtarzał, że nic nie zaszło, ale ślad po cięciu na policzku kucharza śledził wzrokiem jak ciepłą butelkę sake. Sanji wyszedł bez słowa z infirmerii, wrócił do kuchni i rzucił o podłogę największym garem rosołowym. Potem zaczekał, aż Chopper zgodzi się uwolnić Zoro przynamniej z pierwszej warstwy opatrunków. A potem zgarnął swoje przybory z kufra i ruszył do łazienki – jakoś tak wyszło, że przez infirmerię.

\- Przydaj się do czegoś, nędzny szermierzyno.

Zoro ledwo się trzymał na nogach, a katana chyba sama trzymała się jego dłoni, bo ścięgna jeszcze się nie zdążyły dobrze zrosnąć. Lustro odbijało ich obu – wściekłego, niedogolonego kucharza i półprzytomnego szermierza, wyszczerzonego w upiornie błogim uśmiechu.

\- Dam radę.

Nie zaklinał cięcia żadnym z tych swoich ekscytująco brzmiących haseł, określających rozmaite style, sposoby i strategie walki mieczami. Szumne nazwy nie pasowały do nieforemnej łazienki na Sunny, gdzie Usopp na potrzeby nowej amuniicji obwiesił całą ścianę trującą trawą morską w różnych stadiach wysychania. Sanji marzył o papierosie, a Zoro gotów był przysiąc, że nic nie zaszło. Jakoś nie upuścił katany – machnął raz, drugi, trzeci, prawie nie patrząc. Za to w lustrze obaj piraci patrzyli sobie w oczy.

Nic, kompletnie.

_Zostanę najlepszym szermierzem świata. _

W najgorszym razie zarobi na siebie jako balwierz.

_Odnajdę All Blue. Na przekór Vinsmoke'om._

Pancerz tak mocno wrośnięty, że niemal niewyczuwalny, dopóki nie popękał. Lata cierpienia i determinacji, skóra pocięta do kości, żelazna wola życia i świadoma decyzja, by nigdy żadnemu mężczyźnie nie odsłonić swoich słabych punktów. Sanji nadstawił podbródek i myślał tylko o papierosie. I może jeszcze o koperku do kolacji. Na podłogę posypały się złote końcówki włosów, a Zoro stęknął lekko, skrzywiony. Żebra mocno dawały mu się we znaki. Sanji wpatrywał się w swój podbródek, wygładzony jak po godzinnej depilacji. Żadnych wrażeń dźwiękowych, dotykowych, może tylko jakby suchy podmuch? Coś, co przypomniało Sanjiemu tnące do krwi burze piaskowe Alabasty. Otrząsnął się na samo wspomnienie – kątem oka dostrzegł, jak spada na podłogę odrobina złotego puchu. Ach. Już po sprawie?

\- Nastąp się! – burknął gniewnie. Zoro postąpił krok do tyłu i oparł się o futrynę – z taką nonszalancją, na jaką stać było oklejoną opatrunkami, ledwo podgojoną ruinę męskiego ciała. Sanji zbliżył się do lustra, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy. Linia podbródka… Policzek… Prawy profil… Lewy profil… Przeczesał palcami grzywkę, poprawił jej ułożenie na oku. Kilkoma ruchami palców starł z twarzy ścięte końcówki włosów, kilkumilimetrowej długości. Strzepnął je z ramion i z piersi, przechylił głowę, wypróbowując w lustrze ciężar fryzury. Wielorybie zrazy na kolację trzeba będzie dobrze obsypać koperkiem.

\- Prawą stronę trzeba bardziej cieniować, gamoniu – mruknął nieżyczliwie, myślami już przy półce z przyprawami. – Śpię na drugim boku, odgniatają mi się włosy.

Szybko zmiótł ścinki włosów na schludną kupkę, zebrał i wysypał przez bulaj do oceanu. Za jego plecami Zoro ziewał i odruchowo skubał koniec bandaża.

\- Usopp tak chrapie, że też się odwracam na drugi bok – przyznał sennie. – Mogę poprawić.

\- Kiedy indziej. Na razie ujdzie – zbył go Sanji. Zrazy już za długo czekały na ostatnie dodatki. Wymaszerowali z łazienki, kucharz do swojej pracy, szermierz z powrotem do infirmerii, gdzie Chopper długo i podejrzliwie szukał u niego nowych obrażeń. W końcu obaj poszli spać. Wieczorem w łazience Sanji potknął się o swój przybornik z utensyliami do golenia. Wzruszył ramionami i póki co, wepchnął go na półkę z rzadziej używanymi chemikaliami Usoppa. Nie było sensu nosić tego tam i z powrotem.

Jak się okazało, Okama guzik wiedzieli o goleniu i strzyżeniu.

Umieli się tylko depilować bez końca, gdzie popadło i kiedy im się zachciało, a kiedy nie, straszyli szczeciną zarostu spod utrefionych peruk. W piekle dwuletniego treningu Sanji cierpiał katusze nawet w tak trywialnych sprawach, jak przycinanie grzywki. Luster było co niemiara – wielkie i małe, ręczne i ścienne, zwierciadła w kształcie serca i przytulne lusterka różowych toaletek w buduarach. Nożyczki do cięcia, nożyczki do cieniowania, brzytwy, żyletki, maszynki. I nikogo, komu Sanji chciałby powierzyć swój prawy profil do wycieniowania. Zamykał się na cztery spusty, siadał z ponurą miną przed ozdobionym kwiatami lustereczkiem i ciął – szybko, oschle, bezdusznie. Mógłby sam sobie wymodelować co trzeba. Mógłby nawet nauczyć przeklętych transwestytów, jak się prostuje włosy bez przypalania. Ale znosił całe to piekło po to, by wrócić do swoich towarzyszy jako nowy, lepszy człowiek, wojownik, kucharz i pirat. Mężczyzna, którego męskością nie zdołała zachwiać cała armia Ivankowów. W ukryciu, przed lustrem, otwierał serce i przyznawał przed sobą prawdę, której nigdy w życiu nie wykrztusi głośno, a już na pewno nie na trzeźwo. Pirat potrzebował swojej załogi. Sanji potrzebował Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Mężczyzna potrzebował nie tylko kobiet, ale i innych mężczyzn. Sanji potrzebował swoich braci – tych własnych, wybranych, tych z pokładu Sunny Go. Kucharz Króla Piratów potrzebował pierwszego oficera. Niech ten glonogłowy tępak lepiej się tam przykłada do treningu . Sanji miał serdecznie, serdecznie dosyć biegania z włosami obsmyczonymi na wagabundę. A kiedy się biegało po niebie, przeszkadzały jeszcze bardziej.

Pogoda na Sabaody była przepiękna, a kobiety jeszcze piękniejsze. Krwotoki odrobinę wymknęły się spod kontroli – trudno było ogarnąć naraz zakupy spożywcze i te cudowne, wspaniałe, najprawdziwsze z prawdziwych, nie do pomylenia z grubo ciosanymi cielskami okamów, kuszące kobiece krągłości. Cóż to był za rajski widok – i co za nieszczęście, stawać w obliczu pięknych dam po dwóch latach higienicznej deprywacji, jak jakiś niedogolony abnegat! Kucharz, rozdarty między zachwytem i wstydem, niemal nie omdlał od tych wszystkich rozterek. Dopiero kiedy Zoro zeskoczył do jego stóp z przeciętego wpół galeonu, rozchwiany świat odzyskał równowagę. Niedługo później twarz Sanjiego odzyskała nieskazitelną elegancję, a fryzura jedynie słuszne cieniowanie. Znajomy, szorstki cień katany, omijającej policzek. Wielka góra świeżutkich onigiri na kolację. Kucharz Króla Piratów gotów był na podbój Wyspy Syrenek.

Chciałby coś więcej z niej pamiętać, psiakrętka.

Na Zou świat znowu zachwiał się w posadach. Przeszłość, na zawsze odrzucona, wyglądała zza zakrętu i śmiała się upiornie – plemię Tontatta pokrzykiwało po krzakach, ale Sanji słyszał tylko ten poczwórny, znienawidzony, pogrzebany w niepamięci śmiech. Myślał… Z trudem mógł zebrać myśli. Przez chwilę marszczył brwi. Potem skupił się na sprawach podstawowych. Nóż po rybie parzyło się dwa razy. Papier do ogórków nasączany cytryną. Słomkowy kapelusz. Trzy katany i bandana. Mapa pachnąca pomarańczami. Proca. Stetoskop. Książka. Śrubokręt z otwieraczem do coli. Skrzypce.

Na Whole Cake Island pachniało trochę pomarańczami.

Założyli mu złote kajdanki. Posadzili go przed zwierciadłem w srebrnej ramie. Zrobili z nim co chcieli.

Tak się wstydził, że gdy dotarli do Wano, w ogóle nie wystawił nosa ze spiżarni.

Spotkanie Słomkowych Kapeluszy po kolejnej rozłące wygenerowało wybuch szczęścia, który niejednej słabszej jednostce wystarczyłby na kilka żywotów. Oczywiście, Trafalgar D. Water Law musiał uczestniczyć w wystawnej kolacji. Trochę się krzywił, trochę zlizał sosu z palców – obecność Czarnej Nogi Sanjiego na pokładzie stanowiła gigantyczną różnicę w jakości posiłków. Po posiłku Law podziękował, trochę – troszeczkę wystawił twarz na ciepło tej obłąkanej, utopijnej radości, z jaką Słomkowe Kapelusze wyrywali sobie nawzajem szaszłyki i na przemian przygadywali sobie albo rzucali się ściskać po raz kolejny dawno nie widzianych towarzyszy. Uroczy obrazek – a Law ani trochę nie ufał uroczym obrazkom.

Wyczuwał napięcie.

Wystarczyło chwilę poobserwować, by dostrzec zarzewie konfliktu. Pierwszy oficer niby to jadł i śmiał się tak samo jak inni, ale pił nawet mniej niż w samurajskich mordowniach na wyspie. Oczy miał niezdrowo rozpalone, ale trochę za często wpatrywał się w podłogę. Za to kucharz, choć co chwilę dostawiał kolejne półmiski i przymilał się do dam, prawie nie zabawił przy własnym stole.

Coś tu się kroiło i nie był to stek z rekina.

Oczywiście, kapitan tej niepozbieranej załogi zbyt był zajęty opychaniem się kolejną ćwiartką mięsa, żeby cokolwiek zauważyć. Law na wszelki wypadek postanowił osobiście mieć oko na rozwój zdarzeń. Ich misja na Wano nadal nie była rozstrzygnięta. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na kolejne nieplanowane awantury. I tak przytrafiło się ich o wiele za dużo – a dotąd miał przy sobie tylko połowę załogi Słomkowych Kapeluszy! Podjadał, popatrywał spod oka, obserwował. Uczta toczyła się swoim zwykłym trybem. Kapitan jadł, jadł i jadł. Lekarz pokładowy śmiał się i klaskał w kopytka, aż w końcu zwinął się w kulkę razem z obrusem i zasnął w kąciku. Kapitan jadł jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a nawigator ze strzelcem urządzili sobie pojedynek na kieliszki. Pierwsza pożegnała wszystkich lekko zarumieniona archeolog – pomachała nad stołem sześcioma parami dłoni i zebrała się do wyjścia Zadowolony z życia cyborg-szkutnik zgarnął ze stołu ostatnią butelkę coli, podciągnął slipki i poszedł odprowadzić damę na górny pokład. Nieznużony muzyk wyszeptał ostatni kościsty dowcip do ucha kapitana i wyszedł za tamtymi, przygrywając na skrzypcach sentymentalną kołysankę. Nawigatorka upiła strzelca mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy kapitan objadł się do granic możliwości i zaczęły mu opadać powieki. Obaj panowie sturlali się bez większej szkody pod stół i zachrapali, a zadowolona dziewczyna niemal zupełnie prostym krokiem udała się do sypialni. Law też zaczął się zbierać – powoli, powolutku.

Roronoa Zoro siedział dalej przy stole.

Nie jadł już nic, nie pił, nie zasnął, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Patrzył w podłogę. Wszystkie trzy katany miał przy sobie i cały czas opierał na nich łokieć. Minęła jeszcze chwila, może dwie – Law poczuł się głupio, stojąc tak między stołem i drzwiami, czekając – na co? Sam nie wiedział. Kiedy ze spiżarni dobiegł go głośny trzask, poderwał z niepokojem głowę. Pierwszy oficer ani drgnął. Nie ruszył się, kiedy kucharz wypadł ze spiżarni, blady, wściekły, z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Nie odzywali się do siebie – ani tym bardziej do Lawa. W końcu Czarna Noga Sanji wybiegł z jadalni. Chirurg Śmierci miał przez chwilę nadzieję, że na tym to całe napięcie się skończy – ale kiedy w chwilę później Roronoa Zoro znienacka wstał od stołu i wymaszerował, widać było, że raczej nie wybiera się na swoją koję. Niezadowolony, Law ruszył za nim, poprawiając pas z kataną. Naprawdę nie potrzebowali awantur! Szermierz, jak się okazało, tym razem wyjątkowo nigdzie nie pobłądził: poszedł prosto do przestronnej łazienki, pełnej dziwacznych sprzętów poszczególnych załogantów. Na ścianie wisiało lustro – rzadka rzecz pośrodku morza. A przed lustrem siedział kucharz i nerwowo międlił w zębach papierosa. Był rozebrany do pasa i wpatrywał się w swoje oblicze w lustrze tak posępnie, jakby marzył tylko o tym, by wzrok mógł zabijać. Roronoa nie spojrzał za to w ogóle w jego stronę. Stanął w progu, a oczy skierował na rozwieszone pod ścianą kwieciste koszule cyborga. Law pozostał na korytarzu, spory kawałek od drzwi łazienki. Napięcie narosło jeszcze bardziej, ale kapitan Piratów Corazona po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że może nie powinno go tutaj być. Niektóre awantury były nieuniknione – i takich najbardziej nie cierpiał. Nie zdążył się już jednak wycofać.

\- Byłem pięknym panem młodym – oznajmił znienacka Czarna Noga Sanji. – Spełnienie marzeń każdej kobiety. Wybitny kucharz i wymarzony oblubieniec. Spełnienie marzeń.

Cisza.

Roronoa nie odezwał się ani słowem. Czubkiem katany pocierał o czubek buta. Kiedy zdążył ją wyciągnąć? Law cofnął się jeszcze o krok.

\- Spełnienie marzeń – powtórzył kucharz gorzko. Przygryzł papierosa tak mocno, że zaczął się z niego sypać tytoń. Dłonie zaciskał w pięści. – Byłem cudownym oblubieńcem. Przygotowali dla mnie świetny garnitur. Buty szyte na miarę. Jedwabną bieliznę. Wykąpali mnie w mleku i miodzie.

Cisza. Aż nagle

\- Jak schaboszczaka – skomentował kąśliwie Roronoa.

Czarna Noga Sanji zerwał się na nogi i zaczął się śmiać. Dziko, histerycznie, aż do łez.

\- Wymoczyli… Jak kawał schabu. Namaścili… Jak udko z królika. Byłem… Perfekcyjnym panem młodym. Wydepilowali mnie jak fileta. Bez zarzutu. – Przejechał sobie paznokciami po gładkim policzku – niemal z nienawiścią. – Perfekcyjny pan młody – powtórzył gorzko. Ramiona mu obwisły, papieros wypadł.

Cisza.

\- Wzięli mnie pod brodę. I ogolili.

Cisza.

Law już na pewno wiedział, że to wszystko nie jest jego sprawą. Ani drgnął, kiedy szermierz podniósł katanę i przymierzył się do cięcia. Ostrze mignęło tak szybko, że prawie na chwilę zniknęło sprzed oczu.

Cisza.

Kucharz strzepywał z nagiego przedramienia złote skrawki włosów. Szermierz prychał pod nosem jak obrażony niedźwiedź. Patrzyli sobie w lustrze prosto w oczy.

\- Tępe popychadła mamuśki. Przecież prawą stronę trzeba mocniej wycieniować! – mruknął Roronoa.

\- Usopp chrapie jak morski pociąg, odkąd został bogiem. Teraz już zawsze będę spał na tamtym boku – przyznał Czarna Noga Sanji. Postali jeszcze chwilę. A potem wyszli. Law przepuścił ich w korytarzu. Nie odezwali się – tylko jakby przypadkiem spojrzeli obaj na jego wiecznie niedogolone policzki. Kucharz zwęził oczy, dziwnie niezadowolony. Przesunął się nieznacznie, jakby chciał własnym ciałem odgrodzić szermierza od Lawa. Ale Roronoa Zoro tylko ziewnął. Łokcia już dawno nie opierał na katanach.

\- Dobranoc – mruknął obojętnie.

Czarna Noga Sanji oflankował go zazdrośnie i dopiero wtedy skinął Lawowi przez ramię.

\- Dobranoc – rzucił oschle.

Trafalgar D. Water Law potarł policzek i pokręcił głową.

Najwyższa pora wracać na swój własny statek. Słomkowe Kapelusze dadzą sobie radę.


End file.
